1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method of detecting video content, and in particular, to a method of defining one or more digital fingerprints to identify video content.
2. Information
Video piracy via the Internet has become a formidable problem as online video sharing continues to increase in popularity. For example, an Internet user can easily record a TV program or pilfer a video from the Internet, add his own name, remix the video, and upload pirated video onto any number of video sharing sites on the Internet.
Detecting such pirated videos may be an enormous task since a tremendous number of videos may be involved. Moreover, each video typically includes a large amount of data to represent perhaps thousands of video frames that make up typical video. Adding to a difficulty of detecting pirated videos is the fact that pirated videos may be “disguised” by altering one or more video features. For example, a portion of a video image may be rotated, enlarged, stretched in one direction, labeled, colored, blurred, and/or edited in other ways.